The Third Neurocritical Care Research Conference will be held at the Texas Medical Center, Houston, Texas, on August 15 - 17, 2014 (Baylor College of Medicine/St Luke's Medical Center). The Neuroscience Center at the St Luke's Medical Center has committed funds to partially support this symposium. The overall goal of this interdisciplinary scientific symposium is to bring together scientists and physicians from diverse fields with a common interest in understanding and advancing the applications of outcomes research in neurocritical care. The symposium is unique in that it will provide a forum for presenting and discussing the latest advances in clinical trial design, research tools, and research priorities in the field of neurocritical care. The need for the design of adequate outcomes research studies in neurocritical care will also be addressed. This symposium will consist of an opening reception followed by 4 scientific sessions: 1) Special Lectures; 2) Assessment of Outcomes and Interventions; 3) Research Priorities and Outcomes Research in Neurocritical Care; and 4) Research Project Presentation and Discussions. In addition, discussions at the end of the sessions will be organized. We anticipate approximately 200 attendees. The Organizing/Scientific Committee will consist of members from the neurocritical care community but with various research interests that represent the integrated/educational concept of the conference. At the conclusion of the conference, participants should be able to: 1) understand the importance and opportunities for outcomes research in neurocritical care diseases; 2) discuss recent scientific advances related to the assessment of outcomes and interventions that will have an impact on neurocritical care research; 3) determine the future directions of outcomes research in neurocritical care; and 4) enhance collaborations via Neurocritical Care Research Network (NCRN) and other NINDS- funded research networks. All presentations will be video-taped and presented on The Neurocritical Care Society website for general public access (website has been established since 2003). Furthermore, invited speakers will be asked to submit manuscripts related to their topic for peer review and publication in Neurocritical Care.